


dreaming of you

by rumpledvelvet



Series: seungchuchu week 2 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Leo the Matchmaker, M/M, Mutual Pining, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Seunggil has been staring at Phichit and Leo has decided to do something about that.Seungchuchu Week day two!





	dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! welcome back to me, loving my most ridiculous boys.
> 
> Today’s prompts were “pining and sharing”!

Seunggil is staring at Phichit. Seunggil has a habit of this, and Leo isn’t  _ entirely _ sure that he means it, but it’s still a tad on the unsettling side and has a  _ good rink mate _ he thinks that he should say something. 

 

“Phichit likes you, too,” Leo thinks is a good start. Simple, to the point. Phichit also  _ likes  _ the staring, likes being admired. He moves to skate over to the Korean skater when Seunggil is caught skating by the very object of his affections. Maybe it will work out and he won’t have to say anything! That seems so ideal. Then he can go flirt with Guanghong and ask them to a late lunch in Chinatown. 

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer~” The Thai skater croons and Leo has to fight the urge to bang his head against the boards. He’s so tired of his friends. He needs to find new friends who don’t stress him out like this. From the corner of his eye, he can see Seunggil’s pale skin darken into an unhappy shade of bright red. 

 

A picture of that will last  _ much _ longer than the memory and Leo can’t help but take a picture. Seunggil’s face only gets darker and Leo, for posterity’s sake only, takes a picture of  _ that _ face too. He’s a good friend. 

 

“I don’t want a picture!” ...that was an opening. Leo sure as  _ fuck _ is going to take in order and Seunggil is going to thank him. ...Eventually.

 

“Seunggil wants to go on a date with you and hold your hand and  _ maybe _ kiss you. If you’re down for that.” Leo says helpfully, his hand angling his phone to catch the mixed look of horror and embarrassment on Seunggil’s face. He kind of looks like he swallowed something spoiled and sour – a rotten lemon, maybe. It’s quite the impressive range of expression. “What do you say, Phichit?” 

 

The camera turns slowly to catch the awed look on Phichit’s face. For  _ some _ reason, he still looks pretty as all fuck and Leo is incredibly offended. He has no right. “ _ I _ want to know if Seunggil is free after practice tonight?” 

 

Seunggil once again looks like he swallowed something that wasn’t to his liking and Leo has to fight the urge to snort so hard that a little bit of the sound escapes anyway. Whatever, they better thank him in their wedding invitations. “I..am.” 

 

They  _ better _ thank him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](https://hyacynthis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
